


Hit or Miss

by Just_Another_Drarry_Fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blushing, Crushes, F/M, Fun, Funny, Hilarious, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hogwarts Eighth Year Common Room, Kind of like Truth or Dare, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Party Games, Pining, Pining Harry Potter, Short One Shot, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Teen Years, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28496133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan/pseuds/Just_Another_Drarry_Fan
Summary: In which Draco plays a game of Hit or Miss, but doesn't listen to the rules. He makes the mistake of saying he wants to Hit on Potter. Wait what? Draco wants to shag Potter? Luckily, the results make up for the embarrassment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 72





	Hit or Miss

“So what do you want to play tonight,” Hermione asks the eighth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors that Friday night.

As an attempt to tone down the hostility at Hogwarts between these two houses after the war, Headmaster McGonagall had decided to house the eighth-year Slytherins and Gryffindors together.

Draco groans and wishes he could skip these stupid little game nights, however, he has a reputation to maintain as a repentant former Death Eater who wants nothing more than to apologize and befriend all the Golden Gryffindors in the school. He looks up and sees Harry watching him with piercing green eyes that rove up and down his body when they make eye contact. If he didn’t know it was ridiculous, he could almost believe that Harry was checking him out.

“How about Hit or Miss,” Neville says.

“Oooh yes,” exclaims Hermione.

Draco drones out when Hermione, formerly Granger and Ms. Know it All until a month ago, begins explaining an elaborate game structure that probably contains the bloody history and origin of the game. Draco realizes that he should probably listen if he doesn’t want to make a fool of himself, but is distracted by smoldering green eyes that seem to have been on him for a while. Draco looks away to listen only to realize that the game had already begun and decides to just wing it. A stupid game couldn’t be that complicated, could it?

“So Neville, between Ron and Draco, who would you want to Hit, and who would you want to miss?” Hermione asks.

Neville blushes furiously and says, “I would Hit Draco and Miss Ron.”

Draco rolls his eyes. Neville’s response was to be expected of course he would Hit Draco and Miss Ron. He hated Draco but liked Ron. Draco was again distracted by green eyes that were — glaring at Neville? Maybe the resident Golden Boy felt like he deserved to Hit Draco more?

He ignores the game for a little until he hears his name again when Neville asks Ron, “Hermione or Draco?”

“Dude that’s unfair,” Dean says. “Hermione’s his girlfriend”

Ron rolls his eyes and says, “of course, Hit Hermione and Miss Draco.”

Draco is shocked, “wait what,” he exclaims.

Ron half-heartedly glares. “I’m not even gay, even if it was a choice between another girl and you, I would still pick the other girl.”

Draco hums and nods as they return back to the game. He realizes maybe the game is a little different than what he thinks it is. Oh well.

The game progresses and Draco notices when Harry says he would rather Hit Justin than Miss Daphne.

As a group, they decide to make the game more interesting and specific. There would only be one person so say Hit or Miss on instead of two.

“So Draco, Hit or Miss,” Hermione looks around with a glint in her eyes and says, “Harry.”

Draco thinks. Well, the git did save his life, but … he is still the Golden Boy who deserves a punch even though they are technically on a first name basis so he says, “Hit.”

Harry’s eyes snap open.

Later in the evening when the game is over and everyone is trekking upstairs to sleep, Harry walks up to Draco with an air of purpose and says, “there’s a Hogsmeade trip this Saturday, will you go with me.”

Slightly surprised Draco says, “sure.”

“Excellent,” Harry beams, leans over to kiss Draco on the cheeks, and walks upstairs.

\------

Three years later when Draco is holding their first child, Harry thinks about how it all started with a game of Hit or Miss when Draco said “Hit” and he realized that Draco wanted him as much as he wanted Draco.

Draco just thinks of the lovely and random time that Harry had picked to ask him out.

Fifteen years later, and eighteen years of marriage, Draco asks James about the games he plays at Hogwarts and realizes the truth.

“HONEY, tell me does it actually mean SHAG.


End file.
